


Thomas

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Angst and Feels, F/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: The morning after, Donna realizes.





	Thomas

When it hits Donna, she drops the bottle of vanilla syrup and downs half her coffee plain, scalding her tongue as she grabs at defenses. Returning to the bedroom, she carries Harvey’s cup carefully, holding it between them like an offering or a shield.

“Harvey, I need to tell you something, and before I do, please believe me that I didn’t realize it all last night because you were here and I couldn’t think about anything else, let alone Thomas, but the honest truth of the matter is– and I swear I’m going to fix this as soon as I’m out of the office tonight– I’m still technically seeing Thomas.”

She falls silent, worrying her lip between her teeth and waiting for the explosion, but he simply meets her concern with a bare-teeth smile.

“I guessed as much,” he replies, a wild spark in his eyes, “I just didn’t care.”


End file.
